


Stories You Don't Want Printed in People Magazine

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was public.</p></blockquote>





	Stories You Don't Want Printed in People Magazine

"Harmony! That guy is dead. You _killed_ him."

Harmony looked down at her feet and shrugged. "Tina, he was just so annoying and I was hungry and things just got out a little bit out of control. You know how it is."

Tina left, muttering to herself. When she agreed to become Harmony's publicist, she had expected that there would be things that she would have to keep out of the public eye. It came with the territory; every celebrity had an off day now and then. But dead bodies with neck wounds? She really wasn't paid enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was public.


End file.
